1.3 Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the producing of a water mist for evaporation cooling purposes, the mist producing apparatus being mountable upon a fan blade guard.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cooling effect provided by the evaporation of a water mist or small particles of airborne water has been used to cool humans and animals for many years, and water mist has been used to maintain moisture on fresh produce. In recent years, water misters have been used in conjunction with fans or air blowers to specifically direct water bearing airflows toward the area to be cooled, and such devices are widely used to cool patios, decks and large open areas occupied by humans, and misters are also employed at athletic events to provide a cooling environment for the participants.
Misting devices used in conjunction with fans are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,993,635; 3,997,115 and 4,443,387.
Misting devices of the prior art are expensive to manufacture and require custom fabrication and machining, employing specially made shafts for the fan and misters readily retrofittable to existing fans are not available and present mister devices are relatively expensive and often require complex installation.